


Созерцающий деревья

by Helward_Mann



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helward_Mann/pseuds/Helward_Mann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ла Горда сказала, что в этот час деревья дают ощущение, что они сами созерцают созерцателя." (Карлос Кастанеда, "Второе кольцо силы")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Созерцающий деревья

В деревне Скрытого Листа все уже привыкли, что Пятый Хокаге у них со странностями. С ним регулярно случались какие-нибудь нелепые происшествия. То сломает ногу, бегая по крышам, то покроется жуткой сыпью, полакомившись экзотическим фруктом на приеме у дайме Страны Ветра, а то во время посещения экзамена на звание чуунина получит от будущих шиноби сюрикеном прямо в мягкое место.

Но когда в ее кабинет без стука влетела Сакура, Рин поняла, что случилось что-то действительно серьезное.

\- Рин-сан, там... Обито, то есть Хокаге-сама... в общем...  
\- Где он? - Рин сразу схватила медицинскую сумку.  
\- Здесь... в госпитале, - произнесла Сакура, все еще пытаясь отдышаться.  
\- Что случилось?

\- Он пытался... Какаши-сенсей сказал, что он пытался покончить с собой, - произнесла Сакура, как будто сама не желая верить собственным словам.  
У Рин оборвалось сердце.

Утром, когда она уходила на работу, все было прекрасно. Она проснулась за полчаса до звонка будильника от яркого света утреннего солнца, пробивающегося даже сквозь плотные шторы. У Обито было совещание в двенадцать — на более ранние часы он никогда не назначал, потому что любил поспать с утра подольше, и даже к двенадцати считал своим священным долгом опоздать. Но когда Рин попыталась бесшумно выскользнуть из постели, он тоже проснулся. В итоге на работу опоздали оба, и Рин влезла в свой собственный кабинет через окно, потому что боялась наткнуться где-нибудь в коридорах на заведующую госпиталем Цунаде и угодить под раздачу.

\- Мы провели токсикологический анализ, никаких ядов в крови не обнаружено, - рассказывала ей Сакура, пока они бежали по коридору. - Конечно, остается возможность попадания под неизвестное гендзюцу...

Рин ворвалась в палату. Обито лежал на спине, глаза его были закрыты. На нем была традиционная одежда клана Учиха, сиреневый плащ до колена, который он так и не сменил на белую мантию хокаге. Рин сама вчера с вечера выгладила ему этот плащ.

\- Он спит. Сакура вколола ему успокоительное, - раздался голос из-за ее спины. Рин резко обернулась — на стуле сидел Какаши с неизменной оранжевой книжкой в руке.

\- Какаши, как ты меня напугал, - Рин вытерла пот со лба. - Что вообще произошло?  
\- Я сам не понял, - ответил Какаши. - Я зашел к Обито в кабинет около трех, занести кое-какие документы. И в тот самый момент, когда я открыл дверь... в общем, он пытался вспороть себе живот кунаем.

Рин прижала руку ко рту.

\- Конечно, я сразу же скрутил его, позвал охрану, и мы доставили его в больницу.  
\- Он что-нибудь сказал тебе? - спросила Рин. - Почему он вообще решил это сделать?  
\- Вообще-то да, - Какаши замялся, как будто не знал, говорить ей или нет. - Он сказал что-то вроде того, что наш мир - это иллюзия.  
\- Что? - переспросила Рин, не веря своим ушам.  
\- Ну да. Он сказал, что все мы находимся под гендзюцу, наподобие того, которое могут создавать некоторые из Учиха. Точнее... - Какаши еще раз замялся, - он сказал, что это он под гендзюцу. А мы все - иллюзия. Вообще всё это, - Какаши сделал неопределенный жест рукой, - иллюзия.  
Рин потрясенно молчала.  
\- Он даже сказал, как называется это гендзюцу, - продолжал Какаши. - Муген Цукуеми, кажется так.  
\- Муген Цукуеми? - повторила Рин. - Я никогда даже не слышала о такой технике.  
\- Я тоже, Рин, - Какаши покачал головой. - Я тоже.

Они помолчали.

\- Как ты думаешь, это может быть диверсия? Какой-нибудь неизвестный наркотик, подсыпанный в пищу? - спросила Рин.  
\- Ага, в рамен, - Какаши прищурил единственный глаз. - Мы сегодня вместе ходили обедать, Гай тоже был с нами. С ним все в порядке.

Обито пошевелился на кровати и вздохнул во сне.

\- Я поговорю с ним, - сказала Рин.  
\- Хорошо, Рин, я буду за дверью, - Какаши ободряюще сжал ее плечо напоследок и вышел.

Рин присела на краешек постели и погладила Обито по волосам.

\- Обито, проснись, - прошептала она.

Он открыл глаза, несколько раз моргнул, болезненно щурясь на свету, и сел в постели.

\- Рин? - спросил он, как будто не верил, что это действительно она.  
\- Обито, как же ты нас всех напугал! - с облегчением сказала Рин. - Что с тобой случилось? Ты что-нибудь помнишь? - она хотела взять Обито за руку, но тот отдернул ее.

\- Еще бы, - сказал он. - Я прекрасно все помню.

Вот теперь Рин стало действительно страшно. Раньше Обито никогда не разговаривал с ней таким тоном.

Обито огляделся вокруг, словно не замечая ее.

\- Так вот как оно выглядит изнутри... - произнес он. - Значит, Мадара все-таки довел дело до конца.

\- Мадара? - удивленно спросила Рин. - Это тот самый ваш знаменитый предок?  
\- Мадара… это очень нехороший человек, - медленно произнес Обито, все еще не глядя на нее.  
\- Какаши сказал, что у тебя был бред, - снова заговорила Рин. - Ты что-то рассказывал ему про иллюзии... про то, что мир - это иллюзия.

Обито усмехнулся.

\- Этот мир и есть иллюзия. И ты тоже иллюзия.  
\- Но как я могу быть иллюзией? - недоуменно спросила Рин. - Я... я же живая! Я дышу, я чувствую! - она ущипнула себя за руку, словно хотела сама в этом убедиться. - Хочешь, я тебя тоже ущипну?

\- Ты просто иллюзия, которую создает мой мозг, - повторил Обито.

Рин смотрела на него, не зная, что сказать.

\- Обито, почему ты пытался... покончить с собой? - наконец спросила она, с трудом выдавив из себя последние слова.

На его лице появилось странное выражение, как будто Обито не мог решить, стоит вообще отвечать ей или нет.

\- Когда я понял, где оказался, то стал думать, как отсюда выбраться, - произнес он, глядя в одну точку перед собой. - Мне нужно было попасть в реальный мир, чтобы остановить Муген Цукуеми. Боль иногда помогает справиться с обычным гендзюцу, и я решил, что если попробовать... Но нет, это бесполезно.  
\- Обито, скажи мне, пожалуйста, а зачем его вообще нужно останавливать, это Му... Муген Цукуеми? - спросила Рин.  
\- Потому что когда Мадара активировал эту технику, он не знал некоторых... деталей, которые я знаю, потому что много экспериментировал с гендзюцу. Скажем так, он запустил несовершенный вариант. Если не отменить технику, то чакра людей, которая подпитывает иллюзию, истощится через несколько дней, и мы все умрем. Чтобы этого не случилось, мне нужно очнуться хотя бы ненадолго. Если Наруто и Саске оказались достаточно сообразительны, чтобы не попасть под действие гендзюцу, то я объясню им, что делать.  
\- Наруто и Саске сейчас нет в деревне, - сказала она. - Они на миссии и вернутся только послезавтра.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - сказал Обито. - Но это неважно. Отсюда все равно нет выхода.

\- А как так случилось, что этот твой Мадара затянул всех в иллюзию? - не сдавалась Рин. - Неужели ему никто не сопротивлялся?  
\- Это все моя вина, - Обито посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.  
\- Что? - спросила она непонимающе.  
Конечно, это было худшее, что она могла сделать как врач - обсуждать с больным, страдающим паранойей, подробности его бреда, тем более, что Обито эти фантазии явно причиняли боль. Но он отвечал ей с такой внутренней убежденностью, что она ничего не могла с собой поделать и продолжала задавать вопросы.  
\- Мне тогда было все равно, - сказал он. - Я просто хотел покончить со всем этим миром. А потом....  
\- Что потом?  
\- Потом я встретил Наруто, и он убедил меня, что жизнь стоит того, чтобы жить.  
Когда он упомянул про Наруто, Рин невольно улыбнулась.  
\- Да уж, Наруто у нас молодец. Спит и видит, когда ты уйдешь на пенсию и уступишь ему пост хокаге, - сказала она и протянула руку, чтобы снова погладить Обито по волосам. Но когда она прикоснулась к нему, он замер, и все его мышцы напряглись.

\- Не трогай меня, - сказал он, отворачиваясь.  
\- Что? - спросила она, не веря своим ушам.  
\- Не трогай меня, - упрямо повторил он. - И лучше вообще уйди.

Он отвернулся и лег на кровать, спиной к ней.  
Рин почувствовала, как к горлу подступает паника.

\- Обито, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста, - попросила она, потянув его за плечо. Он даже не пошевелился.

На глаза ей навернулись слезы. Рин показалось, что ее жизнь рушится. Она была опытным медиком и прекрасно знала, что все Учиха склонны к психическим расстройствам — такую цену им приходилось платить за невероятные способности их глаз. Несколько человек из клана состояли на медицинском учете у них в госпитале и постоянно принимали лекарства. Но она не могла себе даже представить, что эта дурная наследственность проявится у Обито. Он всегда был таким веселым и жизнерадостным человеком и заражал своей энергией всех вокруг. Она просто не хотела верить, что это случилось с ним. Что это случилось с ними обоими.

Нет. У нее не было права сидеть и жалеть себя. Только не сейчас.

\- Обито, послушай меня, - сказала она. - Что бы ни произошло, мы справимся с этим вместе, ты и я. Я тебе помогу.

Она наклонилась и обняла его сзади, зарывшись носом в его волосы, прижалась губами к виску, целуя так, как ему всегда нравилось. Обито шумно втянул воздух сквозь зубы.

\- Рин... что ты делаешь? - прерывающимся голосом спросил он.  
\- Целую тебя.  
\- Зачем?  
\- А что, твоя жена теперь не имеет права тебя поцеловать? - она не смогла скрыть обиду в голосе.

Он на секунду замер, но так и не повернулся к ней.

\- Обито, давай поговорим, - предприняла она еще одну попытку.  
\- Нам с тобой не о чем разговаривать, - ответил он равнодушно.  
\- Почему? - спросила она, стараясь сдержать слезы.  
\- Да потому что! Потому что тебя нет, ты ничто, иллюзия, - выкрикнул он, наконец повернувшись к ней. - Потому что ты мне просто снишься, вот почему!

Рин закрыла лицо руками и все-таки заплакала.

Внезапно она почувствовала, как ее плеча коснулась рука. Открыв глаза, она увидела, что Обито смотрит на нее совершенно безумным взглядом.

\- Рин, не плачь, пожалуйста, - сказал он. - Все, что угодно, но только не это.  
\- Все хорошо, - сказала она дрожащим голосом. - Я уже не плачу.

Неожиданно ей в голову пришла идея. Идея была странной, но попробовать стоило. Уж если сходить с ума, то вместе, подумалось ей.  
Она решительно вытерла глаза рукавом халата.

\- Обито, послушай, - сказала она, глядя ему в глаза. - Почему ты вообще решил, что я тебе снюсь? Может быть, наоборот, это я сплю, и ты мне снишься?

Обито смотрел на нее, моргая, будто увидел в первый раз.  
\- Я тебе снюсь... - произнес он, словно пробуя эти слова на вкус. Его лицо прояснилось. - А что, неплохой вариант. Действительно, почему я решил, что это все мой сон? Может быть, на самом деле, это я всю жизнь кому-то снился?

Он улыбнулся. Улыбка вышла жуткой — с ней Обито совершенно не походил на того человека, которого она знала уже больше двадцати лет, но, по меньшей мере, это была улыбка.

\- Знаешь что, Рин, это отличная мысль, - неожиданно Обито протянул руки и неловко обнял ее. - Давай так и договоримся: я просто тебе снюсь.

\- А может быть, мы вообще оба друг другу снимся, - подхватила Рин, прижавшись к его плечу и радуясь, что кризис миновал. Конечно, все эти разговоры про сновидения ей совершенно не нравились, но в своей клинической практике ей доводилось наблюдать куда худшие случаи бреда у шиноби, пораженных ядом или гендзюцу. Она твердо решила, что завтра же потащит Обито на полное обследование. Но сейчас она просто обнимала его, чувствуя невероятное облегчение от того, что все обошлось.

\- Рин, - сказал наконец Обито. - Прости меня, пожалуйста. Я, наверное, просто перегрелся сегодня на солнце - знаешь, оно так жарит весь день, - или ударился где-нибудь головой. Давай просто забудем всю эту чушь, которую я тебе тут наговорил. Поставь мне какой-нибудь укол, и пойдем домой. Я устал, я страшно хочу домой.  
\- Конечно, - сказала она. - Я уже все забыла. Но давай ты тут все-таки полежишь хотя бы до вечера, а потом вместе пойдем домой?  
\- Хорошо, - согласился он. - Только ты никуда не уходи, ладно?  
\- Я с тобой, - сказала Рин. - Я никуда не уйду.

Внезапно Обито разорвал объятья и отстранился.

\- Рин, скажи мне честно, - произнес он, внимательно глядя на нее, - а почему ты вышла замуж за меня, а не за Какаши?

Рин похолодела. Это было похоже на новый приступ параноидального бреда.  
\- Во-первых, Какаши мне никогда и не предлагал выйти за него, - ответила она, стараясь, чтобы ее голос звучал как можно спокойней. - А, во-вторых, почему ты вообще спрашиваешь?  
\- Ты же в детстве была в него влюблена, - сказал Обито, глядя в сторону.

Рин не выдержала и расхохоталась.  
\- В Какаши? Глупостей только не говори! - она щелкнула его по носу. - Мы с тобой влюбились друг в друга в первый же день, как встретились в Академии. Ну, то есть, не знаю как ты, а лично я как увидела тебя, так вообще больше никого вокруг не замечала.

\- Рин, - сказал Обито, прижимая ее к себе и зарываясь носом в ее волосы. - О боги, Рин.

В палату заглянул Какаши.  
\- Ребята, у вас тут все в поря... ой, простите, уже вижу, что да, - он тут же ретировался и захлопнул за собой дверь.

\- Слушай, Рин, - внезапно спросил Обито. - Ты можешь с завтрашнего дня взять отпуск?  
\- Ну... в принципе, конечно, могу, я давно уже не была в отпуске, - неуверенно сказала она. - А что такое?  
\- Ничего. Просто я тоже хочу взять отпуск и немного побыть с тобой вдвоем.  
Рин удивленно посмотрела на него и на всякий случай потрогала рукой его лоб.  
\- Обито, ты точно здоров? Ты уверен, что выживешь без своей любимой работы?  
\- Будет трудно, но я справлюсь, - сказал он, улыбнувшись. - Хокаге я или где? И вообще, пусть Наруто за меня поработает. Пора ему привыкать к будущей должности.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы деревне пришел конец? - засмеялась Рин. - Ну ладно, договорились. Завтра прямо с утра поговорю с начальством, скажу, что мне срочно нужен отпуск. Недели ведь нам хватит?  
\- Да, - произнес он задумчиво, глядя в окно. - Недели будет более чем достаточно.

Они сидели рядом на кровати, обнявшись, и смотрели, как закат за окном раскрашивает скалу с лицами хокаге в багровые тона.

\- И все-таки эти глаза поверх очков действительно выглядят по-идиотски, - усмехнулся Обито.  
\- Тебе же всегда так нравилась эта голова! - произнесла Рин, улыбаясь.  
\- Знаешь что, у меня есть идея, как сделать ее лучше, - прошептал он ей на ухо. - Нам понадобится ведро красной краски и кисточка.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам 678 главы и чудесного арта k1deki http://k1deki.tumblr.com/post/87236628150/obito-in-eternal-tsukuyomi


End file.
